


lucky

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, an apology for dandelion, baby choerry, choerry's their baby, lipsoul are wives, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Yerim has a nightmare and Jungeun knows just the thing to cheer her up.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> heh. i cringed writing this but i hope you all enJOY HDSJFSD

When Jinsol wakes up to her daughter crawling into her and Jungeun’s shared bed, in tears, she’s immediately on alert. She sits up, causing the arm Jungeun had wrapped around her waist to fall.

“Yerim, honey?” Jinsol pulls the whimpering girl into her lap, “What’s wrong?”

Jungeun mumbles something in her sleep and Jinsol shakes her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

“I had a bad dream,” the little girl admits, hugging her little pig plushie with both of her little arms. Jinsol can feel her body trembling in fear and her heart drops.

“Oh, is that right?” Jinsol says with a frown.

Jungeun finally stirs from her sleep and sits up, resting her head on Jinsol’s shoulder as her hand reaches out to caress Yerim’s hair.

“What happened?” she asks Jinsol.

“Bad dream,” Jinsol answers. Jungeun hums and wipes away the tears on Yerim’s cheek with her thumb.

“You’re alright now, Yerim,” she mumbles gently, voice still riddled with sleep, “What happened in the dream?”

“ _ Jungeun  _ ,” Jinsol hisses quietly to her wife, “I don’t think you’re supposed to ask that.”

“What? Why not?” Jungeun replies.

“Because—”

Yerim start to cry again, lower lip quivering.

“Oh,” Jungeun murmurs.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re alright,” Jinsol hurries to hug the little girl tightly against her chest, pressing kisses to her forehead, “Mommies are right here, Yerim.”

Jungeun rubs comforting circles onto Yerim’s back, patting her gently as she shares worried looks with Jinsol.

This had been the second nightmare Yerim’s had just this week and the week had only just begun.

As they’re comforting their daughter, an idea pops into Jungeun’s head.

“Here, how about this?” the younger mom reaches for the stuffed animal clutched in Yerim’s hold. Yerim, confused, lets her mom take the stuffed animal from her, watery eyes watching expectantly.

And Jinsol watches as Jungeun playfully makes the stuffed animal come alive, giving it a high pitched voice and moving its head along with the words she speaks.

“Hello,” she squeaks as the crying five year old stops her tears to look at the stuffed animal in curiosity, “my name is Pinky!’

Yerim whimpers and Jinsol kisses the top of her head once more as a smile grows on her lips at the love of her life doing something so endearing.

“Say hi to Pinky, baby,” she cooes, pointing to the pig plushie that Jungeun has in her hands.

“Hi, Pinky,” Yerim whispers, waving slightly.

“Oh!” Jungeun makes the pig jump up from the bed, “What’s your name?”

Yerim looks up at Jinsol, who nods towards the pig, “Tell Pinky your name.”

Yerim turns to Pinky and her eyes flicker between Jungeun and the plushie.

“My name is Yerim. Jung Yerim,” Yerim sniffles.

Jungeun makes the pig squeal excitedly, clapping its hands (hooves?) together. The ridiculousness of it all is enough to make Yerim giggle. The five year old’s tiny hands go up to wipe her tears away.

“Your mom and mommy gave me to you to make your bad dreams go away,” Jungeun speaks in Pinky’s voice, her eyebrows furrowed, “so as long as I’m here, you shouldn’t be sad!”

“Really?” Yerim looks up at Jinsol.

Jinsol exaggerates her facial expressions as she widens her eyes and nods, “Of course!”

Jungeun makes eye contact with Jinsol and winks.

“Whenever you’re scared, just hug me and the bad dreams will go away,” Pinky instructs. Jungeun opens the pig’s arms out for an invitation to hug, “Now, come here!”

Yerim shoots out of Jinsol’s lap to hug the pig and ends up in Jungeun’s lap, instead.

Jungeun smiles down at her daughter, glad that she isn’t as shaken up and scared as she had been a few minutes ago. She kisses Yerim’s head and hums.

“Hey, Yerim, you think we can go back to sleep now?” Jungeun taps the small girl’s knee.

Yerim nods and immediately makes herself comfortable between her two moms.

Jinsol smiles at Jungeun and feels her heart warm up as her two girls get settled in bed.

“Mommy, sandwich!” Yerim calls out as Jungeun pulls the little girl into her arms. Yerim holds her arms out for Jinsol and she laughs.

“Right, sandwich,” Jinsol replies, laying down and extending her right arm past Yerim to lightly hold onto Jungeun’s waist.

Jungeun makes eye contact with Jinsol over Yerim’s head and they both think that they’re the luckiest girls ever.

Yerim, who’s sandwiched between her two moms, thinks  **she’s** the lucky one.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!
> 
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
